Love Won't Sleep
by Me A Genius
Summary: Two-Shot Story. Shay and Lindsey unexpectedly spend Valentine's Day together.
1. Chapter 1

Shay Mitchell lately has been busy with acting projects, YouTube channel and more. But she tries to make time for her friends and model boyfriend Matthew Noszka, she is happy dating Matthew because her friends like him. Shay right now is at work filming Pretty Little Liars season 7, and she is texting with her boyfriend Matthew.

''So any plans with Matthew?'' Ashley said.

''Just spend time with Matthew, because we haven't got alone time in a while.'' Shay said.

''That's good to know. I bet he has something surprised for you on Valentine's Day.'' Ashley said.

''I think the relationship is getting serious.'' Shay said.

''How?'' Ashley asked.

''He told me that loves me.'' Shay said.

''Do you love him back?'' Ashley said.

''I don't know really but I really care about him.'' Shay said.

''I understand what you mean.'' Ashley said.

Shay and Ashley go back to work and during lunch breaks they joke around with their friends on set. After work everyone starts to go home, before Shay can leave the studio she sees Matthew's car.

''Hey babe.'' Matthew said and holding a rose.

''I didn't know you was coming.'' Shay said and they kiss.

''I wanted to surprise you.'' Matthew said and gives her the rose.

''I love it.'' Shay said.

''I thought we can go out for dinner tonight.'' Matthew said.

''Yeah sure let's go.'' Shay said and she gets in his car.

Matthew and Shay arrived at the restaurant and they are looking at the menu. They start to talk what to do for the weekend, and soon it will be there first Valentine together.

''I'm going to the bathroom.'' Shay said and he nods.

While Shay is in the bathroom, Matthew starts to flirt with the female waitress. He gets her phone number quickly before Shay come out the bathroom. He winks at her and she smiles at him. The waitress goes back to work and few seconds later Shay comes back to the table. Then they order food and start to talk while waiting for the food.

''I love you Matthew.'' Shay said.

''I love you too.'' Matthew said.

Shay doesn't know that when Matthew goes away for photo-shoots or fashion shows, he has one night stands with different girls. Shay is blinded by love and thinks everything is going perfect in the relationship.

''Since Valentine is few days away. I thought we can go somewhere romantic like Barbados.'' Matthew said.

''I would love that.'' Shay said and they smile.

''We will be in Barbados for a week and it will give us more time to be alone.'' Matthew said.

''That sounds great, I can't wait.'' Shay said. Matthew give Shay a necklace and she loves it.

* * *

Lindsey is spending time with her friend Devon Werkheiser and he is an actor and singer. They went out to eat pizza and drink beers. When Lindsey is not working on Pretty Little Liars, she does other acting projects and photo-shoots. Lindsey and Devin have been friends for years and she supports his music. Now they are at a pizzeria eating and just talking.

''Thanks for coming to the studio.'' Devon said and eating his pizza.

''You don't have to thank me. Ethan dumped me.'' Lindsey said.

''Why? Thought everything was fine.'' Devon said.

''Well he thought I was cheating on him with you. When he told me and I laughed then he yelled and left.'' Lindsey said and he starts to laugh.

''Yeah you should have told him we have hot sex everywhere.'' Devon said laughing and Lindsey starts to laugh.

''Shut up.'' Lindsey said and they are still laughing.

''You want him back?'' Devon said.

''Nope, I was going to break up with him. I told him we are only friends but he didn't believe me, oh well. Plus we always used to argue a lot and that's one of the reasons I don't want him back.'' Lindsey said.

''I know how you feel. Don't worry there so many hot people here in California.'' Devon said and she nods.

Lindsey and Ethan Peck only have been dating for six months. But Ethan got jealous of the friendship Lindsey and Devon have. Devon and Lindsey don't have feelings for each other but they do spend most time together when they are not working. When they finished eating and drinking beer, they go to a friend's house to have fun. They arrive at the house and there are few people and everyone is having a good time.

* * *

"Let's go over to your place." Shay says and Mathew looks at her.

"Why? You don't like here in the restaurant?" Asks Matthew.

"I do just think we could watch movie together." Shay says and Mathew nods. And he texted to a girl he invited to come over later tonight.

Shay and Mathew go to his house and watch zombie movies. Later shay leaves then hour later a girl called Tiara comes over to Mathew's house and they start to have sex.

Shay drives back to Mathew's house as she forgot her phone there.

When she enters his house she heard some noises coming from the room so she walks to Mathew's room to make sure he is okay only to find Mathew on top of a girl and they're kissing

"Mathew?!" Shay says and Mathew stops kissing and looks at shay.

"Shit! Sh-shay! It's not like what you think." Mathew says but shay ignores him.

"We're done." shay says and grabs her phone and runs out and into her car then shay drives away crying.

Shay is still crying and her vision is blurry by mistake she called Lindsey, but really Shay wanted to Ashley.

''Hello?'' Lindsey answered the phone.

''Lindse-y-y?'' Shay said.

''Are you crying?'' Lindsey said.

''N-n-no I'm not crying.'' Shay lied.

''Why are you crying?'' Lindsey asked.

''I need someone right now, I don't want to be alone.'' Shay said.

''Come over to my apartment and I will text you my address.'' Lindsey said.

''Okay.'' Shay said and they hang up.

Shay gets the text and drive to Lindsey's apartment. Shay tells Lindsey everything what happened and Lindsey feels bad for her. Lindsey hold Shay while she cries.

''Let it all out.'' Lindsey said rubbing Shay's back.

''I'm not good enough for him?'' Shay said crying.

''Don't ever say that. He is the asshole who lost the most amazing girl ever, and you don't need him and you can do better.' Lindsey said.

"I thought I'll have a nice Valentine with him this year." shay says crying and Lindsey rubs her back.

"You'll find someone else to be your Valentine." Lindsey says.

"Who will be my Valentine now?" Shay cries.

''Um anyone will be lucky to be your Valentine. Stay the night because I will be worry if you drive alone tonight while crying.'' Lindsey said.

''Okay I will stay.'' Shay said.

Lindsey gives Shay pajamas to put on, Shay goes to the bathroom to change. Lindsey starts to think how to cheer up Shay on Valentine's Day, but Lindsey isn't really sure what to do. Lindsey sets up the bed in her room and Shay lays on the bed.

''Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone right now.'' Shay said.

''Sure.'' Lindsey said and she cuddle with Shay. And Shay hides her face on Lindsey's chest and Lindsey just hold her until she falls asleep.

* * *

 _-Valentine's Day-_

Shay has stayed in Lindsey's apartment for two days and today is Valentine's Day. Shay isn't happy about Matthew has been sending texts non-stop, but she hasn't replied back. Lindsey comes back from the store with food and gifts.

''I know you are feeling hurt. So I thought we have our own Valentine's Day.'' Lindsey said.

''What about Ethan?'' Shay said.

''We broke up. But I got this for you.'' Lindsey said. She gives Shay chocolate candies, flowers and Valentine's Day teddy bear holding a heart.

''Thanks but you didn't had to.'' Shay said.

''I wanted to and let's have fun. Do you want to be my Valentine?'' Lindsey said and give Shay a Valentine card.

"This means so much to me thank you so much." Shay says.

"No worries and I can do anything for people I care about." Lindsey says and Shay looks away blushing.

"Um so wanna dance?" Shay asked.

''I'm not a good dancer.'' Lindsey said.

''It will be fun and we will learn you something simple to dance um like the tango?'' Shay said and Lindsey laughs.

Shay and Lindsey arrive at the dance studio and meet the dance instructor. They put on their heels then listen to the dance instructor, Shay smiles at Lindsey and looks away. The dance instructor Julio help Shay and Lindsey to dance.

''Shay, left hand and wrap your right arm around her, placing your hand on her back, centered slightly below her shoulder blades. Lindsey then raise your right hand to Shay's left and place her left arm around you, with her hand on the center of her back, as well.'' Julio said.

''You will lead since it was your idea.'' Lindsey said.

''Don't worry and you will have fun.'' Shay said and Julio turn on the music.

''Maintain perfect posture. Remember this: slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. But for the leader, here's your five steps; forward with your left, forward with your right, forward with left, to the right with your right and feet together, moving left to meet right. That's it! Repeat!'' Julio said and showing them how maintain the posture.

Shay is leading and Lindsey is trying to keep up, but she stepped on Shay's toes. And Lindsey feels embarrassed.

''Sorry.'' Lindsey said.

''I'm okay but let's try again.'' Shay said and Lindsey nods.

''Let's try adding some moves to the dance. Now have you and your partner facing the side - this is called the promenade. Instead of thinking forward and back, you're thinking to the left or right. This way you can add in swivels and turns.'' Julio said.

''Having fun?'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah, but try not to step on my toes.'' Shay said.

''Let's say, Lindsey, you take two steps to the right slow, slow. Immediately after that second step and before the third, throw your torso to face the left. Then you resume moving backward.'' Julio said.

Lindsey tries to do what he said but she stepped on Shay's toes again. Lindsey says sorry and feels bad again. Shay's feet starts to hurt but she is not mad at Lindsey.

''For turns, Shay turn toward to Lindsey 180 degrees on the first quick step and the one following steps between her feet.'' Julio said.

Lindsey mess up again.

''Ouch that hurts." Shay said.

"I'm really sorry, I really suck at dancing. I'm sorry." Lindsey said

"I'm not mad but my feet is sore." Lindsey said.

Lindsey and Shay leave the dance studio. They went to get ice cream together, they are sharing an ice cream sundae together. Lindsey dirty her chin but she doesn't notice.

''Have something on your chin.'' Shay said. She use her thumb to get it and her thumb was close to Lindsey's lips.

''Thanks.'' Lindsey said.

"No worries." Shay says but keeps her thumb still near Lindsey's lips and they look at each other

"Um so we go back to my apartment?" Lindsey asks.

"Yeah let's go." Shay says and they drive back to Lindsey's apartment. They both lay down on Lindsey's bed and look at each other.

"What?" Lindsey says poking Shay's waist.

"nothing" shay says and Lindsey keeps poking her stomach.

"Stop." Shay laughs but Lindsey doesn't stop.

Lindsey starts to tickle Shay and she is laughing non-stop.

''Please stop.'' Shay said laughing.

''Alright I will stop.'' Lindsey said smiling and she stops.

''Good.'' Shay said smiling.

''Do you want to go out eat dinner?'' Lindsey said.

''Really?'' Shay said surprised.

''Yeah and the day is not over. So?'' Lindsey said.

''Yes I would like to go out on a date with you.'' Shay said and Lindsey blush.

''Cool, so um I will pick you up at your place eight tonight.'' Lindsey said.

''That's good.'' Shay said.

* * *

Shay kiss Lindsey's cheek close to her lips and Shay moves away fast. Lindsey's face is still red and Shay leaves the apartment and goes home to get ready. Lindsey takes a shower then starts to get ready.

Shay is getting ready for the date and she starts to feel nervous and she isn't sure why. She has known Lindsey for years and likes being around her. Shay looks through her closet and finds the perfect dress, its open back plunging short black lace dress with sleeves. She puts on the dress then starts to do her make-up and hair. Then puts on J'adore. Eau de perfume on herself.

It's eight and Lindsey is holding classic red rose and white lily bouquet, on the vase has Shay's name engraved. Shay opens the door and she is speechless how Lindsey looks tonight. Lindsey is wearing royal blue cross back bodycon cocktail dress.

''Wow, you look gorgeous.'' Shay said.

''You look gorgeous also and this is for you.'' Lindsey said and gives her the bouquet.

''I love it.'' Shay said smiling and puts the bouquet in the kitchen.

Lindsey opens the car door for Shay and she sits inside then Lindsey gets in and starts to drive to the restaurant.

They arrive at the restaurant and Lindsey checks out Shay's ass because she's walking behind shay. They go to their reserved table and Lindsey pulls the chair for shay and she sits down then Lindsey sits down and they start to look at the menu. Lindsey's friend Devon gets on stage and starts to sing.

''Wanna dance?'' Lindsey said.

''I do.'' Shay said and they walk to the dance floor and slow dance.

 _Standing close to me close enough to reach perfect time to tell her_

 _But I can't even put the words together_

 _Bevelizing eyes getting in my disguise_

 _Can't you see me hiding?_

Lindsey has her arms around Shay's waist and Shay has her arms around Lindsey's shoulders. They start to smile at each other.

 _What am I afraid of a finding?_

 _I know what I'm thinking_

 _But the words won't come out_

 _If eyes could speak_

 _One look would say everything_

 _About the way you smile,_

 _The way you laugh_

 _The way you dress,_

 _The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

 _If eyes could speak_

 _I wouldn't have to talk_

They keep dancing and to them feels like nothing can ruin the moment. They just keep dancing and Shay feels her heart beating fast, when Lindsey touch her.

 _Here we go again trying to pretend my hands are steady_

 _The way she looks tonight isn't helping_

 _Vision's getting blur gotta calm my nerves, it's now or never_

 _There's only one way to the answer_

 _I know what to tell her_

 _But the words won't come out._

"Wait." Lindsey say and walk away.

"What?" Shay say and watch Lindsey grab a big glass of champagne.

"Feels good." Lindsey said.

"Okay what was that?" Shay asked.

"I needed it to have guts. Shay Mitchell I fucking love you since the day I first met you, I wanna kiss you and I have feelings for you. I left my boyfriend because I wanted you, I fucking love you." Lindsey says and everyone in the restaurant starts to look at Lindsey and Shay.

"Shay?" Matthew said and Lindsey is not happy. But Shay has no idea what to do.

 _ **A/N: Devon Werkheiser - If eyes could speak.**_


	2. LA Love Song

Lindsey shakes her head and leaves the restaurant. Shay goes after her and she hears Matthew call her name, now Shay is speechless how tonight turned out. Lindsey sees Shay and Matthew and she feels she lost tonight, Lindsey tries to get a taxi.

''Lindsey wait please.'' Shay said.

''Yeah?'' Lindsey said.

''I don't want to get back with him because I don't want to deal with his lies. And what you said really surprised me and I became speechless. I just came out of a relationship and I don't want to lose our friendship and you.'' Shay said.

''I know and I couldn't hold it any longer. I wanted to stop thinking what if I didn't tell you, well you know what I mean.'' Lindsey said.

''I do want to be with you but can we take it slow?'' Shay said.

"Yeah we can take it slow." Lindsey says and they start to kiss slow and passionate.

"Get away from her!" Mathew says and he push Lindsey away from Shay.

''Matthew stop it.'' Shay said.

''Why are you kissing her?'' Matthew asked.

"You asshole!" Lindsey says and punch Matthew in the nose then kick him in the dick.

''Matthew stay away from me and it's really over.'' Shay said.

Shay gets in the taxi and goes to Lindsey's apartment. They are silent and haven't said a word to each other and Lindsey goes to her room to change. Lindsey starts to take off her dress but she forgot to close the door. Shay goes to Lindsey's room and before she can say anything she sees Lindsey undress. Shay can't look away and Lindsey haven't noticed that Shay is watching her. Shay checks out Lindsey and she likes what she sees. Lindsey turns around and noticed Shay in the room, quickly Lindsey covers herself. She is only wearing her bra and panties.

''You don't have to be shy.'' Shay said and they laugh.

''You scared me.'' Lindsey said.

''Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' Shay said and walks closer to Lindsey.

Lindsey watch shay move closer to her and she gulp. And Shay grabs Lindsey by the waist and starts to kiss her passionately. Lindsey lay on bed and shay gets on top and they start to have a hot make out session. Lindsey's hands starts to move her hands up and down on Shay's body. Shay starts to kiss Lindsey's neck then Lindsey closed her eyes and licks her lips.

Shay stopped and Lindsey starts to help Shay take off her dress. Now both of them only wearing bra and panties, they stare at each other. Their hearts beat fast when they touch each other.

''Are you sure?'' Lindsey said.

''I'm sure and I really want you.'' Shay said.

''You are beautiful.'' Lindsey said.

''You are breath taking.'' Shay said.

They start to kiss and undress each other again. Shay lays on top of Lindsey again and they don't stop kissing. The kiss is getting heated, Shay bites Lindsey's bottom lip. Shay starts to rub Lindsey's clit and she starts to moan and move her hips.

''Don't stop.'' Lindsey moans.

''I won't.'' Shay said.

Lindsey starts to kiss Shay's chest down to her breasts and Shay licks her lips. They keep kissing each other and now they're both naked. Lindsey starts to suck Shay's breasts and she starts to moan. Shay can feel herself getting wet.

Now they get into sexual position sixty nine, Shay starts to kiss Lindsey's thighs then rub her pussy again. They both start to moan and eat each other together. They change position and Lindsey starts to finger Shay then she starts to moan loud.

''Oh my god, don't stop!'' Shay moans louder.

Lindsey finger her deep and fast, Shay moves her hips up and down fast and arch her back.

''Oh my god I'm so close.'' Shay moans.

Lindsey doesn't stop fingering her and starts to eat her out. Shay grabs Lindsey's hair tight and her other hand grab tight to the bed sheets.

Shay cum on Lindsey's mouth then Lindsey lay down and shay get on top and shay starts to rub Lindsey's clit hard and fast.

"Fuck! Don't stop! I think I'll cum soon!" Lindsey says and Shay circles her clit faster.

Shay starts to kiss Lindsey's stomach going down to her pussy. Shay spread her legs open little wide and she starts to move her tongue up and down, and move her tongue deep into Lindsey.

"Holy shit!" Lindsey moans loud and she cum.

They look at each other and breathing hard, but they smile at each other.

''I had fun today, thank you.'' Shay said.

''I'm glad you had a good time. What will happen now?'' Lindsey said.

''Well, Lindsey do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Shay said.

''I thought you wanted to take it easy.'' Lindsey said.

''I do want to take it easy, but you don't want to be my girlfriend?'' Shay said.

''I do want to be your girlfriend. I just don't want you to feel a mistake or a fling to you.'' Lindsey said.

''You mean so much to me and I really mean it.'' Shay said and kiss Lindsey.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

Lindsey wakes up and doesn't see Shay around. She notice that Shay's clothes aren't here so that means she left. Lindsey is confused why Shay left without saying anything to her. Lindsey goes take a shower then starts to put on her clothes. Lindsey noticed her phone vibrate and she got a text from Shay.

 _Shay's text- Come over to my house now xoxox_

Lindsey didn't text back so she leaves her apartment then drives to Shay's house.

Lindsey arrives at Shay's house and she knocks on the door. Then Shay opens the door and she is wearing a blue bikini and Lindsey checks her out.

''Wow you look hot today.'' Lindsey said.

''Thank you, come in and I have a surprise for you.'' Shay said and Lindsey go inside.

''So?'' Lindsey said.

''Well, yesterday you did so much for me and I wanted to do something for you. I know Valentine's Day is over but doesn't mean we can have our Valentine's Day weekend.'' Shay said.

''I thought I did something wrong.'' Lindsey said.

''No, you didn't do nothing wrong. I just want to surprise you and I mean it.'' Shay said.

''So, why wearing a bikini?'' Lindsey asked.

''While I was waiting for you to come I was in the pool. But I got something for you.'' Shay said.

Shay comes back with gift and candies and gives it to Lindsey.

''Wow you got my favorite candies and I really like the monkey plush holding the heart.'' Lindsey said and they kiss.

They start to eat the candies together. Shay has cooked a romantic breakfast and they start to eat together by the pool, she has cooked Lindsey's favorite strawberry pancakes into heart shapes. Shay starts to feed Lindsey and they smile.

Shay sits behind Lindsey and starts to rub her shoulders and Lindsey close her eyes.

''That feel so good.'' Lindsey said.

''Keep going?'' Shay asked.

''Yeah keep going.'' Lindsey said.

Then Shay starts to kiss Lindsey's neck and Lindsey likes it.

''Have something in mind?'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah, I will show you.'' Shay said.

Lindsey follow Shay to the bedroom and she sees rose petals on the floor and bed. There candle lights, champagne and chocolate covered strawberry. Lindsey lay on the bed with Shay. They start to feed each other chocolate covered strawberries and drink champagne. Lindsey starts to take off her clothes but only has on her blue lace panties and she lays on her stomach. Shay grabs the lotion and put it on Lindsey's back. And Shay starts to massage Lindsey's shoulders going down to her lower back.

''So good right now.'' Lindsey said.

''Glad you like it.'' Shay said and she starts to kiss her neck again.

Shay turns on the music and its "Pillow talk" song by Zayn Malik.

 _Climb on board_

 _We'll go slow and high tempo_

 _Light and dark_

 _Hold me hard and mellow_

Lindsey turns around and pulls Shay on top of her. They start to kiss and its getting really heated. Lindsey starts to untie Shay's bikini top.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_

 _Bodies together_

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

Shay pour the chocolate syrup on Lindsey's chest down her stomach. Then Shay starts to lick it off and Lindsey loves it. Shay slowly starts to take off the panties off Lindsey. Then Lindsey does the same thing to Shay and Lindsey starts to suck on her pulse point. Lindsey leaves hickey on Shay neck.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behavior_

Shay lays on her back and Lindsey gets on top of her. They kiss again and Lindsey squeeze Shay's breasts. Lindsey also pour the chocolate syrup on Shay's body, Lindsey starts to lick it off then kiss her thighs. Shay bites her bottom lip and Lindsey start to eat her out then Shay arch her back. Lindsey move her tongue fast then starts to finger her while eating her out. Shay puts her hand Lindsey's head and slightly pushing her head down.

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

 _Fucking in, fighting on_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

Lindsey doesn't stop until Shay cum. Now Shay is moaning really loud and Lindsey just keep going.

''Fuck! Don't stop please.'' Shay moans loud and again she arch her back.

Shay cum but Lindsey don't stop and Shay close her eyes tight and bites her bottom lip.

''Oh my god!'' Shay moan louder and she cum again.

Lindsey looks up and smirk at Shay both of them are breathing hard.

 _Pillow talk_

 _My enemy, my ally_

 _Prisoners_

 _Then we're free, it's a thriller_

They start to kiss again and Shay suck on Lindsey's pulse point. Shay is holding Lindsey tight and Shay starts to kiss her jaw going down to her neck. Shay starts to suck on Lindsey's breasts. Lindsey lies on her back and Shay gets on top of Lindsey. They start to grind on each other and Shay has on her hands on Lindsey's breasts holding them tight. Lindsey has her hands on Shay's hips then she squeeze Shay's butt hard.

Then Shay starts to kiss Lindsey's stomach going down to her pussy. Lindsey hold Shay's hair. Shay start to kiss her thighs and bites, then Shay starts to rub Lindsey's pussy.

''Feels good.'' Lindsey moans.

''I won't stop.'' Shay said and smirks at Lindsey.

Shay takes out the handcuffs now Lindsey is tied up on the bed headboard pole.

''Seriously?'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah, thought we can have fun with it.'' Shay said.

''You should have told me and I could have used it on you.'' Lindsey said.

''Next time you can. Right now it's only about you.'' Shay said smiling.

Shay spread her legs open and starts to rub Lindsey's pussy. She is moving her hips and Shay doesn't stop.

''Fuck.'' Lindsey moans.

Shay starts to finger her and Lindsey starts to moan loud. Shay kiss Lindsey's thighs then starts to eat her out, it made Lindsey moan louder. Because Lindsey can't touch or move her hands.

''Don't stop!'' Lindsey moans louder.

Shay doesn't stop and Lindsey is still moaning loud. Lindsey bites her bottom lip hard. Shay keeps eating her out and doesn't stop.

''Fuck I'm so close.'' Lindsey moans.

Shay move her tongue deep inside and Lindsey can't stop moaning louder. Shay move up and kiss Lindsey. The kiss is passionate but Shay is fingering Lindsey while they kiss.

''I'm going to cum.'' Lindsey moans said.

''Let it go.'' Shay said kissing her back.

''Fuck.'' Lindsey moans and she closed her eyes while she cum.

Shay moves her hand and licks her fingers and they smile at each other.

''These handcuffs feel real.'' Lindsey said.

''They are real.'' Shay said and starts to put on her bathrobe.

''Where you are going?'' Lindsey said.

''I lost the keys.'' Shay said trying not to laugh.

''Not funny, but seriously take it off me.'' Lindsey said.

''I mean it I really lost the keys.'' Shay said and Lindsey doesn't laugh.

''Shay!'' Lindsey said and Shay starts to laugh.

''Relax, I'm just messing with you.'' Shay said laughing and grabs the keys.

They lay on the bed together and start to talk. Shay lays on top of Lindsey and Lindsey starts to play with Shay's hair.

They fell asleep and Shay wakes up and see Lindsey is sleeping on her stomach. Shay checks her phone and she got texts from Matthew and Shay reads the text. But Shay doesn't reply back and she blocks Matthew's phone number. Lindsey start to wake up and she yawns.

''Had a good sleep?'' Shay said.

''Yeah I did, did you?'' Lindsey said.

''Yeah I did and I ordered pizza.'' Shay said.

''Cool because I'm so hungry now. Wanna have a movie marathon tonight?'' Lindsey said.

'Yeah I do.'' Shay said and they kiss.

Shay and Lindsey get in the bathtub together and they are having bubble bath while drinking champagne. They can't stop smiling and they are having a good time. After the bath they put on pajamas and watch movies all night. But Lindsey is wearing Shay's pajamas and they eat pizza while watching movies.

The End.


End file.
